Be Mine
by Regency
Summary: Written circa 20042005, Eve undergoes a personality change and deals with Whitney accordingly the next time they meet. Evian.
1. Be Mine

Author: Regency

Title: Be Mine

Rating: Teenish

Summary: Circa 2005, Eve undergoes a change.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the show _Passions._

* * *

She rolled beneath him wrapping her legs snugly around his waist to steady him. This was her life now. She had taken to it with both hands. Every time they made love felt new and fresh. They were still learning, still remembering. 

She had no doubt that his vast experience made him an expert, but hers did too. Twenty-five years a playboy and twenty-five years a wife. She had learned a thing or two about keeping her man happy.

His slid a hand under her shirt to caress the supple skin of her back as while he with absolute abandon attacked her neck. He made love as he did everything else: powerfully. It almost overwhelmed her senses. To feel, see, hear, smell, and taste him all at once was a dream come true and a near nightmare. She couldn't keep her control this way. The proper Dr. Eve Russell couldn't and wouldn't win. Eve Russell wouldn't bury her nails in Julian's back the way Eve Johnson would. See, that was the way Eve Johnson was. She like to leave her mark on every and any one.

She pulled away to breathe and looked at him. A feline smile took hold of her face and Julian was startled to realize that the Doctor was out and his songstress was in. He had no idea what to expect now.

Eve decided that she'd been forced to wait for long enough and she beckoned Julian back with a single finger. He came as she called. She'd forgotten how good it felt to own him. As he leaned down to kiss her, she took his face in her hands and kissed him instead. She wanted to be in control for a while.

She knew her beloved control freak; he'd soon try to reestablish dominance, but she wouldn't have that. Not if he wanted her tonight. He would simply have to take it as she gave it. She pushed his hands away from the buttons of her shirt and reached for his instead. She could tell he wished to protest, but that he also faintly remembered the rule. The rule being that when she took charge, let her have it. He knew better.

Finally, she pushed the shirt off of his shoulders and leaned up to pepper his chest with kisses. He groaned as she bit his neck. She had marked him as her own. She could expect retribution of the same when it was her time to be taken. But, for now, it was Julian's turn.

"Julian, I'm going to make love to you, now. _To _you. Let me." It wasn't a request. It was just a declarative statement. She thought he should have some kind of warning before she ravished him.

"Eve--" She pressed her fingertips to his lips and shook her head.

"No, I am in control here. Do what I tell you to do." He liked this powerful, demanding side of her. He only nodded and waited. She pulled his head down and kissed him with a stunning disregard for decorum. She tried his politesse and enjoyed herself immensely. She could feel the rippling struggle in his muscles as he leaned against her. "Enjoying yourself, Julian?" She pressed her hand to the bulge near her hip. He rested his forehead against her neck. His voice was muffled against her neck.

"How can you be so cruel and yet so cool at the same time?" She chuckled and tickled his back with her nails.

"It's all in the attitude, baby. It's all in the attitude. Now, lay down." He laid down and looked up at her. She stood up over him and met his gaze. She slowly unbuttoned her blouse and he reached up to touch her. She pushed his hand away with a glare. The blouse is dropped onto Julian's chest to reveal the black lacy bra beneath. He licked his lips and exhaled as the air was knocked out of him.

"Oh, Eve. You are so beautiful. God, I want you."

"Good to know." She wanted him to weep in ecstasy. She could do it, she'd done it before. In the past, she had. She paused and touched his face to get his attention, as though she'd lost it. "I love you."

"I love you," he whispered in return. He would always be hers.


	2. The Adjustment

Eve pins Julian with a "Ha!" onto the snowy ground.

He struggles, but to no avail. Eve has him down. She waits for him to say Uncle, but it doesn't seem to be forthcoming.

"You're not going to say _Uncle_ I take it?"

He looks up at her defiantly. "You take it correctly. I, Julian Crane will never surrender to you."

She presses her body down onto his with a casual expression. "Really? You were saying something quite different last night."

His face flushes and he looks around.

"Or don't you remember?" She presses completely into him.

His breath shortens. "I remember."

"I thought you would."

"Well, look at you two. Aren't you cute?"

Eve freezes for a moment before looking up to see Whitney and Fox standing a few feet away. She shakes her head before pushing herself off of Julian. She lends him a hand and he stands up behind her.

"Hello, Whitney."

"Mother."

It takes all of Eve's restraint not to roll her eyes. She is so sure that she never raised Whitney to sulk that way. "How have you been? We haven't spoken lately."

"I know, I liked it that way."

Eve tucks her coat around her. "Really, why is that?"

"Maybe it's because, I don't like to be seen with Julian Crane's whore."

Without taking the bait, Eve tips her head and gives an untouched look to Whitney. "Where did you get that mouth? I know I didn't give it to you."

"Just from what I've heard about you around town."

"I do not believe that is true. I think you're just pissed and you don't want to sound like an overindulged brat, so you say you heard it from someone else."

Whitney takes an outraged step towards Eve. "Excuse me."

To which, Eve takes an even bigger step, directly into Whitney's face. "Excuse you."

Whitney seems surprised that her mother's confronting her this way. Before, she's always just taken her abuse as though it was something she'd earned. Not anymore, was Eve's new motto.

"You seem taken aback. Let me tell you something, darling. I love you and I will love you until the day I die. And even then, I will watch over you, but what I will not do is tolerate your attitude towards me. I understand that you're angry. I understand that you're hurt and that you feel lied to. But this is not how you act. I taught you better."

"You lied to me."

Eve nods and admits her sin. "Yes, I lied to you. I lied to your sister and your father as well. And I'm sorry. I did what I feel I had to do to make sure that I was someone that all of you could be proud of. I thought that if you knew who I was that you would hate me for not being perfect. And I was right. You hate me."

"I hate that you didn't trust us enough to judge for ourselves." Whitney looks like a little girl who's just been told the truth about Santa Claus. "You were perfect and I hated you for it, but I hate you even more for hiding that you weren't. I've always wanted to be as perfect as you and then, I found out that you're no where near what I thought you were. You're not perfect…Just like me. What does that make me then, mom? If I'm what you made, then what am I?"

Eve reaches out presses a hand to Whitney's cheek. "My baby."

A tear slides down Whitney's face and Eve wipes it away with her thumb.

"I'm not what you thought I was, Whitney. I am not a great mother or even a very exceptional wife, but I do love you and that is something that will stand the test of time. I don't know or need to know how you feel about me at this moment. I'm happy just knowing you're alive and well." She drops her hand from Whit's face and steps away. "But if seeing me here, hurts you as much as you say, I will leave and I will never come back."

Julian steps up beside her. "Eve--"

"No, Julian. It has to be about her. It has to be about my children." She turns to look at him before turning back to Whitney. "I know you can understand that."

He nods and steps back, his heart on the line here.

"It has to be about what you want, Whitney. It's up to you. What do you want?"

"I want my family back together."

Eve sighs, sadly. "I am sorry to tell you that that is never ever going to happen. Your father doesn't love who I am, he loves the woman he made. He loves his perfect wife. And perfect I am not. Besides, Liz has him now, so your family is nearly complete." Her distaste for her sister slips into her words. It brings a smile to her daughter's face to see some real negativity from her ever-proper mother.

"You hate her as much as I do, don't you."

"You hate her?"

"_So_ much. She's the reason our family fell apart. If she'd kept her damned mouth shut, we'd have been fine."

"Maybe."

"No, maybe. Short of you actually telling Daddy to his face, he never would've believed a bad thing about you. He adored you, or at least his version of you."

"I know he did and I'm almost sorry to disappoint."

"Almost?"

"I spent two decades walking a tight rope, Whitney. I was bound to fall eventually."

"Me, too." She crossed her arms and looked at her mother, really looked at her. "It's only a matter of time, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Before Liz falls down here with the rest of us."

"Oh, yeah. She's going down. TC's preferences make it a certainty."

Whitney's face darkens as she thinks her mother is putting her father down. "Nothing's wrong with wanting perfection. Isn't that what you told us to strive for?

"Yes, and you should, but the problems come when you begin to expect perfection in people. That's where your father runs into his brick wall. Say what you will about who I really am, but know that I'm exactly what you see. No more, no less."

Whit looks skeptical. "And what is that?"

"Human."

"I can respect that."

"Thank you. Does that mean that you will stop calling me Julian's whore or anyone's whore, for that matter? Or maybe you could just stop calling me a whore."

"I think I can curb the urge."

"Thank you."

"Yeah." She looks over her mother's shoulder to Julian who's smiling a little. "Does he treat you well? I mean, really well."

Eve nods.

"You love him more than Daddy."

Eve gets a pensive expression on her face.

"Don't worry about it. I think I get it now. Sometimes you have to be with who you really love."

"Yeah."

"Yeah." Whitney closes the gap between she and her mother and wraps her arms around her. "I've missed you, momma."

Eve strokes her daughter's hair and holds as tightly as she can. "I've missed you too, baby."

Julian smiles at their reunion. He's always happy when Eve's happy.

When they finally separate, Whitney turns her attention to Julian.

"Julian."

He stands up straight now that she has his attention.

"You had better treat my mother well."

"I will."

"No more other women, and cut back on the drinking, I think she wants you around for a while."

"As good as done."

She nods. "Good. And if you do that, maybe just maybe one day you will be good enough for her."

"Doubtful."

"I was thinking the same thing, but I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. Don't ever hurt her."

"I'd rather die."

"Okay. I'm not calling you Dad."

He gives her a stunned look.

"But if she makes you as happy as you obviously make her, you have my blessing."

She turns back to her mother. "As long as I get to be in the wedding."

Now it's her mother's turn to look taken aback.

"Sure."

_Wedding?!_

Both Fox and Whitney have to laugh at their parents' expressions. Julian and Eve hadn't gotten quite that far. But now that they thought about it…

It was never too early to start planning.


End file.
